<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>... by Dieux_Val</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728228">...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieux_Val/pseuds/Dieux_Val'>Dieux_Val</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieux_Val/pseuds/Dieux_Val</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony y Steve son los mejores amigos, una amistad que tardo en ser forjada y a la cual Tony al inicio trató de escapar, pero la constancia y preocupación que Steve tuvo desde el comienzo lo hizo dejar entrar a sus pensamientos y finalmente a su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Este libro tiene recomendaciones para disfrutar más la lectura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GAY Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Palabras de un corazón roto.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La recomendación del primer capítulo es que te pongas audífonos, busques la canción de Conan Gray llamada "Heather" y simplemente mientras suena la canción disfrutes el momento y el escrito. Espero lo disfrutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ahí estabas tú… con esa sonrisa que hacía mi corazón sonreír, con la que mi cuerpo vibraba, la que me hacía sentir en el paraíso y al mismo tiempo en el infierno, esa que me hacía sentirme sin aire y sin habla, esa que creía que era solo mía o que siempre creí era especial la que pensaba que solo me dabas a mí, tal vez mi primer error fue pensar que sí. Cruzamos miradas cuando ella había comenzado a caminar sin ti, inclinaste la cabeza a modo de saludo y me sonreíste, con esa sonrisa que me mataba, mostrándome tus preciosos dientes que parecía perlas las cuales acompañaban esos huecos que llamamos hoyuelos y sin pensarlo mucho mucho menos decidirlo, comencé a memorizar tu cara, tu nariz redonda cargaba mis lentes los que nunca soltabas aunque no los necesitarás los cuales ciertamente yo sí, a mi nunca me importo si realmente no veía lo único que me mataba era no poder disfrutar más esa sonrisa, esa era la verdadera razón del por qué me gustaba tenerlos puestos.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ese día me sentía morir y mi alma cada vez se rompía, estaba siendo corrompida por lo más bello y lo más doloroso y sin importar nada solo te devolví una sonrisa antes de que tu la volvieras a mirar y comenzaras a irte sin mí ahora moviendo la mano vagamente en mi dirección pero sin mirarme un solo segundo, aún recuerdo el momento en que prometiste no dejarme y casualmente ahora lo haces como si nada... </em><br/>
<em>Yo traía tu suéter el cual era bastante grande para mi pequeño cuerpo, las mangas las use mientras cubría mi cara, las memorias juntos invadieron mi mente, el recuerdo la primera vez que lo usé llego a mi mente, la diferencia de tamaño entre tu y yo era bastante por lo que tu suéter siempre me quedo grande, me dijiste que me veía precioso, que parecía haber estado hecho para que cupiera y pudiera cubrir por completo mi cuerpo, para que yo no tuviera frío nunca más, ese día me regalaste una bella sonrisa que atesoro en mi mente, también ese día supe que tu pretendías estar siempre conmigo y eso realmente me hizo sentir feliz, aunque ahora los tiempos que pasamos juntos son reducidos.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lo que aun no entiendo y creo que nunca llegaré a hacerlo era el por qué me decías que me veía más hermoso sin mis lentes, se que no eran muy estéticos pero para mi eran cómodos, y siempre que te preguntaba la razón de eso, simplemente contestabas que mis ojos eran muy preciosos, como para cubrirlos con un par de estorbosos lentes, tú siempre me lo decías…</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<em>Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que me los quitaste y te sorprendiste, dijiste que mis ojos eran los castaños más hermosos que habías visto en toda la vida, eso hizo a mi corazón saltar emocionado, siempre dijiste que los ojos son la ventana al alma, que cuando te permites mostrar tu alma los demás verán lo perfecto que es cada persona o las cosas que cargas, que el día en que te quitaras lo que te cubre solo podrán verte como en realidad eres. Tú perfecto chico de ojos azules habías logrado entrar en mi corazón cuando nadie había entrado, demostrándose la amistad perfecta, una sin estereotipos, sin tabúes, una en donde había apoyo y comprensión siempre fuiste paciente al momento de hablarme y nunca te desesperaste por mis complejos o por los problemas que desde hace mucho cargo, así que siempre vi nuestra amistad como mi escapada al mundo real, era simplemente una de las cosas más puras del universo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yo tuve la culpa, nunca te culparía a ti por enseñarme lo más precioso y doloroso de la vida, esa cosa que nos hace cambiar de muchas maneras, algo que se hace llamar amor, por qué si te soy sincero tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, hay cosas que se me quedaron grabadas en mi mente, muchas otras quedaron como un tatuaje que sin notarlo pintaron mi piel usándome como si fuera un lienzo en blanco al cual le faltan cosas para ser una obra de arte…</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Siempre bromeamos con que no tenía corazón, pero la verdad es que eres la única persona que a tratado de entrar en él y mira lo lograste, lo lograste de la manera en que nadie lo había hecho, eso es algo de admirar en mi caso no dejaba entrar a nadie pero tu siempre, desde el inicio pudiste tumbar todos mis muros, esos que me tenían encerrado. Gracias por todos los bellos momentos que me regalaste, nunca olvidaré eso.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Se que tu no lo notaste nunca pero yo, estaba enamorado de ti, de tus sonrisas, de tu risa, de la voz que tienes al despertar, de esa caballerosidad, de tus ojos y de las sonrisas que podías dar con esos, los que me hacían navegar en el azul de tu mirada, de tu voz cuando cantabas, de la manera tan única que tenías al pintar, de la manera en que pensabas, de como siempre tratabas de hacer lo correcto, yo me enamore de lo que llamabas defectos y los abrace como otra muestra de que la perfección tenía tu nombre grabado.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yo soy cobarde, lamento que estés pasando esto, por favor olvida a este cobarde corazón, que no soportaba más tristezas. Ahora pienso que esa es una de las razones por las que no dejaba entrar a nadie más, he sufrido mucho y yo, estaba tan enamorado de ti que lloraba en silencio mientras mi corazón solo se destrozaba más y más, cuando la mencionaste por primera vez, tu mirada se llenó de un brillo que nunca logré ver, tu sonrisa parecía enmarcar lo bello de ella, yo sabía que tú estabas enamorado de ella, siempre lo pensé pero muchas de las veces traté de negarlo o de ignorar eso, pero los sentimientos nunca se pueden ignorar y por eso en este momento lloro mientras escribo mi última carta.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Espero encontrarnos en la siguiente vida y poder llegar antes que todos para hacer que te enamores de mí, espero lograrlo, yo trataré de buscarte hasta cuando mi alma pueda corromperse a un punto sin retorno, se de igual manera que en esta no nos tocaba estar juntos, aunque me duele y es posible que te duela a ti, te pido de corazón que me perdones, esta vida mi corazón ya no la soportaba, demasiadas subidas y bajadas para mi lastimado corazón.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Te amo, de corazón te lo digo, te amo de la manera en que no dejaba de pensar en ti, y me dolía demasiado saber que tu amabas a alguien más, se que te prometí quedarme más tiempo, pero yo y mi lastimado corazón nos habíamos muerto antes de tiempo, alguien cortó mi hilo llamado vida fuera de tiempo, cuando el viento sople podrás escucharme de nuevo, será un pequeño susurro que te recordara el amor que siento por ti.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Espero encontrarte de nuevo y que no me odies, no te culparé si lo hicieras, después de todo te mentí cuando dije que me quedaría más tiempo a tu lado dándote mi amistad, te amo Steve espero que Sharon te pueda hacer feliz, yo sé que ella está enamorada de ti. Logra ser feliz tu me enseñaste la felicidad y el amor, por favor encuentra en ella eso que me enseñaste, nunca subestimes a nadie y sigue siendo ese príncipe que me hiciste conocer, el amable caballero y ese hermoso artista, aquel que me robo el corazón desde hace mucho, siendo sincero me hubiera gustado poder aguantar un poco más a tu lado, prometo que lo intente en muchas ocasiones pero tu recuerdo me detenía aunque fuera un poco, pero está vez no creo que mi mente pueda aguantar más, así que perdóname, mi vida era como una vela que había sido consumida por el fuego hasta el punto en que lo único que se podía ver, eran los restos de lo que en algún momento fue mi vida.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Te ama Anthony... </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Y solo quedara el silencio para llamarle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En este capítulo, la recomendación es la misma, y solo la canción es la única cosa que cambia, de ser Conan Gray "Heather", pasa a ser Kodaline "All i want."  </p>
<p>Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Cuando el rubio terminó de leer aquella carta que su amigo había escrito especialmente para él, todo le cayó como balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, </span><span>aquella carta contenía tantos sentimientos, y le daba tantas cosas a saber, aquella carta era quien le estaba mostrando lo que el castaño llevaba meses guardando o inclusive más tiempo</span><span>, </span><span>cuando salió de su pequeño trance </span><span>sin pensarlo salió corriendo de su habitación, para luego ir escaleras abajo, </span><span>ya </span><span>en el primer piso notó a su padre, el cual comenzaba a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa</span><span> tranquila</span><span> en el rostro,</span><span> la cual al notar la expresión de dolor y desesperación que seguramente traía marcada, simplemente y en cuestión de segundos fue reemplazada por una de molestia y negación</span><span>, mientras</span><span> tanto</span><span> él se ahogaba en la desesperación de irle a buscar, y el deseo de encontrarle aún con vida, </span><span>la desesperación crecía desde su interior haciéndolo sentir como si el aire de sus pulmones lo estuviera abandonando por completo</span><span>. </span><span>Volvió a mirar a su</span><span> papá, éste comenzó a dar largas zancadas hacia él, sabía sobre su castigo</span><span> el cual le había sido impuesto desde hacía ya una semana y que le quitaba los permisos de salida fuera de las paredes que abarcaban su casa</span><span>, pero en ese momento de desesperación nada le importaba más que su amigo, aquel joven de ojos castaños los cuales siempre parecían iluminar </span><span>cada lugar en donde entraba, los cuales eran dos joyas preciosas las cuales podría admirar por horas completas y podría dibujar hasta con los ojos cerrados</span><span>. </span><span><br/></span><span>Aún con su papá acercándose cada vez más a él y su mamá casi llegando a la puerta corrió </span><span>esquivándolos a los dos</span><span>, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo calle abajo, metros atrás</span> <span>los gritos detrás, hechos por su padre </span><span>y madre </span><span>llegaron a sus oídos, y sin importarle lo que vendría horas más tarde al retorno siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera eso,</span><span> aunque en verdad la que peligra era de su amado rollito como solía decirle</span><span>, y es que aunque nunca hubiera sido totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos, él se había encontrado amando al castaño desde la primera vez que lo miró, no de aquella compañera</span><span> la cual era mencionada en aquella fatídica carta, por lo que su ansiedad comenzaba a crecer pero sin hacerlo detener</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Continúo corriendo, </span>
  <span>y </span>
  <span>calles atrás la voz de su padre se había perdido</span>
  <span> entre los sonidos de la ciudad</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>al mismo tiempo </span>
  <span>el retumbar de sus latidos resonaban </span>
  <span>en sus </span>
  <span>oídos, y su mente caía en cuenta que todo era correspondido, </span>
  <span>aquellos sentimientos que había guardado con miedo y recelo dentro de él, ese descubrimiento sólo lo hizo apretar aún más el paso</span>
  <span>… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Corrió y corrió atravesando calles sin mirar a los lados, </span>
  <span>las </span>
  <span>avenidas </span>
  <span>fueron cruzadas </span>
  <span>sin frenar un solo segundo,</span>
  <span> y sin siquiera voltear a los lados</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>los </span>
  <span>pitidos de los vehículos lo asustaban, pero </span>
  <span>ni eso </span>
  <span>frenaba su correr, no cuando sabía que la persona que amaba había estado sufriendo en silencio y cuando el temor del qué dirán </span>
  <span>había estado</span>
  <span> en él </span>
  <span>tanto tiempo que</span>
  <span> no se pudo atrever a decirle todas esas cosas que tenía guardadas,</span>
  <span> ni se pudo atrever a mostrar que los poemas fueron escritos en su nombre, los cuales hablaban del amor y eran escritos en la penumbra de su habitación, nada había sido contado aún, es de esos momentos en que se da cuenta que el temor de no hacer las cosas cobra más caro, que la valentía de hacerlas aunque vayas a morir en el intento</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Minutos después de correr atravesando una parte de la ciudad</span>
  <span>, tuvo la mansión en frente, </span>
  <span>mostrándose inmensa e imponente, pero aún así </span>
  <span>con miedo </span>
  <span>y las piernas temblando, se atrevió a tocar</span>
  <span> repetidas veces. Segundos </span>
  <span>que parecieron años transcurrieron para que </span>
  <span>la </span>
  <span>gran </span>
  <span>puerta </span>
  <span>marrón se abriera</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>dejando ver al</span>
  <span> amable mayordomo que conocía, éste únicamente le miró entristecido y con los ojos muy rojos, se notaba dolido </span>
  <span>y como si su vida estuviera terminada, como si su única razón de ser y estar se hubiera esfumado como una breve memoria vieja,</span>
  <span> ese fue el último indicador de lo que había pasado,</span>
  <span> y fue en ese instante que</span>
  <span> todo en él se comenzó a</span>
  <span> derrumbar</span>
  <span> de manera lenta,</span>
  <span> al mismo tiempo sentía como si una parte de él comenzara a extinguirse, como si siempre hubiera sido una llama que ahora parecía haberle caído unas gotas de agua que comenzaban a extinguirlo</span>
  <span>. El señor Jarvis bajó la mirada ante el desaliñado rubio el cual trataba de regular su respiración por el recorrido que hizo, </span>
  <span>únicamente y con tristeza </span>
  <span>se quitó de en medio </span>
  <span>dejándole</span>
  <span> pasar, este al momento corrió escaleras arriba sin </span>
  <span>esperar un solo segundo</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>comenzó el recorrido </span>
  <span>entre los largos pasillos que daban entrada a </span>
  <span>sus recuerdos, cosas vividas entre las paredes de ese lugar</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Fue</span>
  <span> entonces </span>
  <span>cuando con</span>
  <span> valentía abrió la puerta </span>
  <span>de la habitación que tantas veces les había resguardado y había guardado en su interior los secretos jamás revelados. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Al mirar al interior de esta su mundo que se encontraba desmoronándose terminó por derrumbarse por completo</span>
  <span> esta vez llevándose todo lo que era, arrancando por completo su alma de su cuerpo y arrebatando todo signo de esperanza que le quedaba</span>
  <span>, al centro de la habitación el cuerpo del joven castaño se encontraba en su cama, como si estuviera durmiendo, únicamente hacía falta una respiración </span>
  <span>su pecho no subía y bajaba apacible como cuando dormía, únicamente estaba detenido, ahí demostrando lo que tanto miedo le había causado era su nueva realidad</span>
  <span>, arrastrando los dos pies caminó hacia aquel</span>
  <span>la cama</span>
  <span>. Su corazón parecía haber detenido cualquier movimiento,</span>
  <span> había dejado de latir, pero al mismo tiempo un dolor crecía en grandes proporciones nacía de ese lugar</span>
  <span>, él trataba de decir el nombre de aquel joven que yacía tirado en la cama, aunque de su garganta no salía nada</span>
  <span> era como si su voz su hubiera ido y solo quedará el silencio para llamarlo</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-T…t..tiny…-cuando por fin las palabras se atrevieron a salir fue el momento exacto en que llegaba a un costado de la cama, simplemente miró el rostro </span>
  <span>con detenimiento mientras que al mismo tiempo comparó </span>
  <span>que lucía opaco</span>
  <span> a como normalmente se veía</span>
  <span>, los labios antes rosados y carnosos ahora pintaban una tonalidad morada, y la piel expuesta lucía grisácea. Los párpados estaban cerrados. Su mente trataba </span>
  <span>de procesar todo lo que </span>
  <span>estaba sucediendo, su boca comenzó a soltarse, sacando esas palabras que parecían haber estado atoradas a la mitad de su garganta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-T…tiny… Despierta, y..ya es de día</span>
  <span> es hora que despiertes...</span>
  <span>-De sus dos ojos azules gotas gruesas y saladas comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro demostrando su tristeza</span>
  <span> y dolor</span>
  <span>. Lágrima tras lágrima </span>
  <span>comenzaron a</span>
  <span> escurrir de sus ojos, los cuales ahora se notaban opacados por el dolor, sollozos </span>
  <span>nacieron </span>
  <span>en la garganta seguidos de algunos hipidos por el llanto. -¡T..tony despierta, despierta! P..por favor despierta-Tomó la mano inerte de su amigo y mientras se dejaba caer hincado en el suelo</span>
  <span>, pegó la mano de este </span>
  <span>su frente, las lágrimas picaban al salir y escurrir de entre sus ojos, mientras que el dolor que había en su pecho </span>
  <span>parecía ser cada vez más fuerte</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-T..tú me dijiste que me amabas, ¿p..por qué no esperaste mi respuesta?.... Tú te fuiste cuando me dijiste que íbamos a salir juntos de todo… tú lo prometiste Anthony…tú me prometiste quedarte a mi lado</span>
  <span> p...para siempre..</span>
  <span>.-Las lágrimas empezaron a empapar su ropa y los edredones de la cama en donde sin vida el cuerpo de Anthony descansaba. Sus sollozos dejaron de ser sollozos para convertirse en lamentos dolidos casi aullidos de dolor, las lágrimas le quitaron la oportunidad de ver, su mente se comenzó a llenar de recuerdos de todo tipo, vivencias con el castaño, sonrisas traviesas que se compartían, las risas del castaño sonaron en s</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span> mente mientras que por otro lado el sonido de la voz del castaño llamándolo comenzaba a ser escuchada</span>
  <span> y aunque sonaba a la lejanía el dolor solo era acrecentado, también de todas las veces que pasaron juntos de todos y cada uno de los momentos juntos</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>u mente estaba siendo hostigada del recuerdo de los momentos juntos… Del primer campamento, en el que mientras el castaño admiraba el decorado firmamento </span>
  <span>con una mirada y sonrisa brillante,</span>
  <span> él únicamente </span>
  <span>admiraba la belleza del otro</span>
  <span>, o de la </span>
  <span>primera </span>
  <span>vez en que </span>
  <span>le miró </span>
  <span>sin sus </span>
  <span>grandes y toscos </span>
  <span>lentes, o de</span>
  <span>l momento en que </span>
  <span>notó que estaba enamorado de aquel particular </span>
  <span>hombre</span>
  <span>, de la primera pintura que hicieron juntos</span>
  <span>, y esos solo por decir algunos, ya que con ese joven tenía miles y miles de vivencias desde las más serias hasta las más disparatadas</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  <span>Fue entonces que t</span>
  <span>odos y cada uno de los momentos en ese instante pasaban por su mente como un flash</span>
  <span> y lo único que conseguían era destrozarlo cada vez más pero al mismo tiempo le recordaban el porqué estaba tan enamorado</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿P..por qué Tony?-preguntó al aire con una voz ronca por el llanto, sabía que aunque rogara al cielo volver a escuchar su voz, sus risas traviesas, su manera tan bonita de cantar, o el tono sarcástico que solía usar </span>
  <span>normalmente, </span>
  <span>no lo haría,</span>
  <span> ya que por su miedo irracional le había llevado a guardar silencio, dejando de lado su amor y simplemente siguiendo la presión que desde el comienzo había llegado a sentir al enterarse</span>
  <span>. Y aún sin respuesta volvió a hablar.-¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?... ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?... ¿Cómo quieres que viva si tu eras mi vida?, ¿p</span>
  <span>...p</span>
  <span>or qué te llevaste mi corazón contigo?- simplemente le gritaba al cielo rogando por ser escuchado. -¿Có</span>
  <span>..</span>
  <span>mo quieres que siga siendo el pintor que te enseñe cuando mi musa ha muerto</span>
  <span>...</span>
  <span>? Me siento perdido… no sé qué hacer, t..tú eres mi brújula y eres mi hogar…-se detuvo un momento mientras soltaba más y más maldiciones, </span>
  <span>y </span>
  <span>lloraba con intensidad. Lloraba mientras sentía como su corazón era arrancado de su pecho, su alma se había comenzado a separar de él.-¡A..Anthony y..yo te amo, más que a mí propia vida, y..yo nunca te dejare de amar!</span>
  <span>...</span>
  <span> ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste amor mío, por qué no me llevaste contigo..?-</span>
  <span>sus palabras se habían transformado a</span>
  <span> desgarradores </span>
  <span>gritos los cuales</span>
  <span>, le hacían ahogarse entre llanto e hipidos- ¿C...cómo quieres que olvide a mi más grande amor? dime como olvidaré a la pureza que yacía en tu interior...- realmente ya no se sentía capaz de pintar de nuevo, no como antes</span>
  <span> no quería ver más un caballete o un par de grafitos</span>
  <span>, ya no quería ser el “caballero” que el castaño había conocido, por que todas las facetas que conoció él, </span>
  <span>fueron la </span>
  <span>primera vez que las conoció</span>
  <span> nunca habían salido de manera tan natural como salían en compañía del otro</span>
  <span>, la única persona que había logrado sacar todo a relucir había sido su precioso castaño que ahora se encontraba dormido </span>
  <span>de un sueño, del cual sabía no volvería a despertar, el saber que no volvería a ver nada de lo que conoció del castaño, era la condena que le tocaba vivir por haber sido el mayor de los cobardes. <br/><br/>Bien dicen que de los cobardes no se escribe, pero qué sucede si la cobardía fue creada por lo que vivimos día a día…?<br/>El rubio había comenzado a amarle desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía que aceptar que su ángel se había ido.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>